


Who's that in the dark?

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Starts light goes dark, Suspense, its not a oneshot, not too dark though and it'll get a lot of fluff, some modification in family relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: When District 12 High School closes, more than half the student body migrates to the older Capitol High School. Among these alumni are Katniss Everdeen, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason and Primrose Dawson - well off heiresses and owners of their own destinies. Together they decide to have a "Get to know you" party. They invite dozens of people they have just met like Peeta Mellark - confident and brilliant; Thresh Grutler - powerful but insecure; Finnick Odair - gorgeous quaterback and the man whom all women hate and love and Gale Hawthorne - desinterested prominent athlete.
But some people came that weren't invited.
And the evening ended in horror.
Most figured it was a suicide.
They figured wrong.
Based on the book series written by Christopher Pike that goes by the name of Final Friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a big mental block with "Midnight Secretary" because this story and another one keep on interrupting my thoughts while reading my completed chapters, so I'm just posting this one up and the other one down in a notebook so I can calmly go back to "Midnight Secretary", sorry for the delay, I'll be posting a new chapter soon! hahahaha!
> 
> I hope you like this story and give me your feedback, it is much appreciated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters and other elements belong to their respective authors, in this case Suzanne Collins and Christopher Pike.

**WHO'S THAT IN THE DARK?**

**FIRST ENCOUNTERS**

 

She should have never come back from that hunting trip she took with her father. What could there be better than tall, green trees and just her father and her hunting along the forest trails in the big forests on the North end of Panem. But no, her hunting trip had ended and high school senior year had begun.

 

Not only was it senior year, but it was senior year in a new high school. At the end of last year the board district had decided it was unnecessary to keep two high schools running at such a close distance from each other and so, District 12 high school had been shut down. All its students had been transferred either to Capitol High School or District 13.

 

Her mother without consideration had chosen Capitol High for her two daughters, and so here was Katniss Everdeen stuck in the middle of the parking lot, suffering the heat emanated from the concrete floor, looking at a bunch of unfamiliar faces running from one side to another.

 

To top this off, she had not started on Monday as all the other students had, but instead her father had made their trip run a few days late, making her start on Friday, 5 days late. Not that it mattered much, considering she would have skipped Friday too, if she had not been so eager to see her sister and friends again.

 

“I think I want a party.”

 

The sudden interruption made Katniss blink and then smile when she saw her little sister of two years approach her. “Hey Prim! How was summer?” Primrose Dawson smiled, “Pretty boring, Mom and Dad wouldn’t stop bickering about everything through the whole cruise.”

 

Both girls gave each other big hugs, “I missed you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“No you didn’t! I can just imagine you and Carl having fun in the woods.”

 

“I can’t complain, dad’s a pretty simple guy.” Prim laughed and at the same time pushed her beautiful golden locks behind her shoulder. Anyone that saw them stand together would never guess they were sisters, well half sisters, Prim being the daughter of Katniss’ mother with her second marriage.

 

While both of them grew up, under Mrs. Everdeen’s roof, Katniss decided to move in with her dad when she was 10, she felt less compatible with her mother, not to mention her step father, who was extremely rich. That lifestyle just didn’t suit her. Of course she couldn’t deny some of the benefits, like her 16th birthday, where Jack Dawson gave her a brand new Toyota, under the pretext that she could drive herself and Prim to school and back.

 

“So you want to throw a party? Are you going to invite Derek, Darrel or however your new guy is called?”

 

“Darius. I don’t know, he is kind of a quiet guy, not much into crowds. I was thinking more of a get to know each other party. You know, we could invite about 50 people originally from Capitol and about 50 from District 12.”

 

“Doesn’t sound bad, but do you know who to invite?”

 

“Well I was hoping you, Johanna and Annie could help out, and maybe we could hold it a month from now.”

 

“Help with what? Hey brainless, you look out of your element.”

 

And there she was, Johanna Mason, Katniss’ cousin. Their similarities ran deep, considering they came from twin fathers, “Hey Johanna,” Katniss smiled and hugged her, “still haven’t found a way to get this school going mad?”

 

Johanna smirked, “not yet, but to be truthful I skipped the first two days. So what party are you girls talking about?”

 

“I want to make a get to know each other party, between District 12 and Capitol students.”

 

“I like what you’re thinking Prim. I’ll definitely help you with anything you need.”

 

“Thanks!” Prim looked down at her watch, “I have to run girls, my class starts in 20, but it’s in the furthest building from the parking lot. See you at home, I’ve got a special tutoring for my painting class, Katniss I so want to introduce someone to you.” She kissed Katniss and Johanna goodbye and left.

 

“So brainless, ready to start the last year of high school?”

 

Katniss sighed, “not really.”

 

“It’s not so bad. Come on, I’ve got your class schedule and your locker number, we still have time for me to show you the essentials. And I told Annie we would meet at your locker.”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

Both girls made their way through the parking lot and settled into a leisure chat about their summer activities. Katniss noticed the school to be huge and composed of different buildings. They entered the building closest to the parking lot and headed to look for her locker.

 

“What number is it again Johanna, there are just so many.”

 

Johanna rolled her eyes, “Its 122.”

 

After a few minutes of searching both girls finally located the locker, after some difficulty Katniss finally opened the door.

 

“Ew! Looks like they don’t clean these lockers much.” Exclaimed Katniss, upon seeing a notebook and a brown lunch bag on top with juice dripping out of it.

 

Johanna sighed, “no dear, we have to share lockers with the old students. Look, let me see if I have tissue in my bag in my locker. I’ll be back.”

 

Katniss just nodded as she stared at her locker. Great! This year didn’t seem to be going good at all.

 

She finally decided to pull out the few contents of the locker to start cleaning, while Johanna got back. As she set the notebook and brown lunch bag down on the floor next to her things, she couldn’t deny the delicious smell of freshly made bread coming out of the bag.

 

Well whoever was sharing with her, had come with a pretty good smelling snack.

 

Katniss checked her bag and started looking into her own bag for tissues.

 

“Excuse me, but I think you put my things on the floor.”

 

For the second time today, Katniss had been interrupted from her thoughts. She looked over, just to see a mop of golden hair bend down and retrieve the notebook and bag.

 

“Sorry, I was just cleaning up the locker.”

 

As the person stood up, she noticed it was a guy about the same age as her stand up.

 

“Oh sorry, did my juice spill on your things?” He exclaimed.

 

Katniss smiled and just as her eyes met with his, she went still, pretty amazing blue eyes stared back at her.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He said, Katniss shook her head to break herself from the impression.

 

“Oh no! Nothing happened, I just took it out to clean it.”

 

“Oh! Well, here I’ve got something in my bag that could help,” he responded and knelt down, Katniss stared at him a slowly realized that not just his eyes were attractive, but he had a good build and was a bit taller than her.

 

“Here let me,” he said as he stood up, and quickly wiped out the now dry juice stain inside the locker.

 

Katniss only stared and faintly felt she had seen him somewhere before, when he finally turned around he seemed to sense her scrutiny, and blushed. “Oh sorry, my name’s Peeta Mellark, I’m a senior and I’ve been a student at Capitol since freshman year and you?”

 

“Katniss Everdeen, I’m a transfer from District 12 and I’m a senior too.”

 

“Wow, this place must look terrible to you, I heard District 12 was pretty new.”

 

“Well we did have air conditioning.”

 

“We have that in some rooms, but I would say the gym is the best place to be if you feel too suffocated.”

 

Katniss smiled, she liked his sense of humor. “Do you have many activities in the gym?”

 

“Kind of, we take our basketball pretty serious even though we suck, but our main event is football.”

 

“Oh I know you!” Exclaimed Katniss, “you play for the football team! I saw you last year when you guys totally crushed our team.”

 

Peeta laughed, “well your basketball team obliterated us in the finals.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true. Sadly all the teams were transferred to District 13, including our star player Boggs Fisher.”

 

“Really? Damn, I guess we couldn’t get both brawn and beauty.” Peeta said softly as he looked into the locker, “Well it’s all clean for your stuff now, sorry about my snack, it won’t happen again. Here take this as a sorry gift, I make them myself, you won’t taste anything better in miles.”

 

Katniss looked at the Ziploc bag he took out, to see to pieces of bread inside, without saying anything she took at them and smiled, “thanks.”

 

“They’re called cheesebuns, absolutely delicious, trust me.”

 

Katniss laughed, “Cocky much!?”

 

“Well it’s not every day, a guy like me runs into a girl like you,” Peeta smiled and then looked at his watch, “Damn! I gotta go, I’ll see you around Katniss!”

 

Katniss looked at Peeta’s back as he walked away down the hall.

 

“Wow brainless, I can’t believe you were talking to him.”

 

Startled, Katniss looked to her cousin, “what do you mean?” she blushed.

 

“Well from the little information I’ve dug up in this school, that was no other than Peeta Mellark, football player and smartest guy in the whole school, it’s even rumored he wrote the chemistry lab manual that’s used, you better get on good terms with him, considering you’re taking that course.”

 

That last piece of information hit Katniss badly, “you really signed me up for chemistry?”

 

“You told me to!”

 

“No I didn’t my dad told you to!”

 

“Well anyway, here comes Annie and we have to get going before Politcal Science starts, our teacher is a drunk war vet, and he’s pretty cranky.”

 

“Remind me why you signed me up for these classes?”

 

“It’s so we can get into a good university later on and then there find a good and handsome man to marry, have beautiful babies and complete the human cycle Katniss.”

 

“WHAT!? Who said I wanted to get married!?”

 

 You’re so brainless Katniss, of course it’s so you can get a degree in what you’ve always wanted to work in.”

 

“I hate your sense of humor Johanna! One of these days I’ll make you pay back.” Johanna just rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey girls!” joined in beautiful and sweet Annie, “How was your summer?”

 

“Good! Yours?”

 

“Great!”

 

Just then the bell rang.

 

“Ah shit, we better run girls. Abernathy is going to go bat shit crazy if we are late.” Johanna moaned.

 

All the girls sprinted, following Johanna to their first class of the day.

 

Let the games begin, thought Katniss.

* * *

 

It was later that day, when Katniss and Annie on their free period before lunch break were enjoying the gossip of their trips while waiting for Johanna to come out of her last class. As they walked down the corridor to their friend’s classroom door, they saw a Student Council sign up table. At the helm was a very attractive but extremely colorful lady.

 

“Ladies have you come to try out for Student Council?”

 

An idea struck Katniss all of a sudden, “Why of course, I just wanted to know what I needed to sign up?”

 

“Not much really, just fill out the form with your information and indicate the position for which you wish to participate in.”

 

Meanwhile Annie looked at her friend since they were babies with an incredulous look. Katniss only winked at her and received the form. Annie quietly observed Katniss start to fill out the form, only gasping when she saw the name being written.

 

Katniss quickly explained, “Just imagine her face Annie, she’ll go nuts! And this is pay back for bullying us all the time.”

 

Annie bit her lip and then smiled and nodded. She just hoped it didn´t backfire.

 

As Katniss handed in the form, “When will the candidate speeches be held?”

 

“Why today at the end of the day, it will be at the gym, so be prepared.”

 

“Ok, thanks!” Katniss pulled Annie away as both girls giggled their way down the corridor, as they ran past the classrooms; little did they notice red haired Finnick Odair come out of the library. Nor did they notice, especially Annie how he stared at her retreating back.

* * *

 

The day passed without any other incidences, Johanna felt she was about to die of boredom as Mr. Heavensbee shut down the projector. “So class, what is your opinion of war? Johanna looked at the class and just like her, nobody had really watched the video.

 

“Ms. Johanna, what is your opinion.”

 

Shit! “Uhm, I thought it was interesting.”

 

Mr. Heavensbee made a face, “Please could you elaborate Johanna.”

 

Fuck! “Well I was watching those raids, and I just thought wow!”

 

Mr. Heavensbee only huffed, “anyone else?”

 

Just on time the bell rung and everyone, Johanna included, pushed their things into their bags and ran out the classroom.

 

Apparently today there was a Student Council assembly, Katniss had said something about the candidates speaking to the school to win votes. Well it was interesting, she wanted to see who were the future buffoons to lead the school.

 

She sighed and then started walking to the gym.

 

As soon as she arrived, she noticed it was packed, “Great!” Just then she saw that Katniss and Annie had already saved some seats and were waving at her. They seemed a tad too excited for this event.

 

As she finally reached them, “Hey brainless, hey Annie, what’s up?”

 

“It hasn’t started yet, but we’ve got to see a lot of eye candy so far,” Mentioned Katniss, Johanna raised her eyebrows, well that was interesting enough, since she had broken up with her last boyfriend, the opportunity to lose her virginity had completely run out the window.

 

“Really, well then, I guess we will just have to wait and see.”

 

As soon as the candidates were called one by one, Johanna couldn’t stop feeling disappointed, all of them seemed like people coming out of a cover of GQ, but none of them showed any IQ, and she was really trying to listen to their speeches in an unbiased way.

 

Some bloke called Cato, never really said anything consistent in his speech, much less gave way to understand what position he was running for, the next person, a beautiful model type girl by the name of Glimmer, wouldn’t talk without putting her hands of her hips and much less gave way to anything else other than showing off her beautiful tanned legs in her ridiculous cheerleading outfit.

 

The rest were forgettable which made the whole process even more deplorable.

 

Johanna was just about to turn to her friends and ask them to leave when she heard her name being called.

 

“Ms. Johanna Mason, could you please come down to give your speech.”

 

“What the fuck!”

 

Johanna looked to her friends, only to see them laughing out loud, “You pair of bitches.”

 

“Come on Johanna, you’re always bitching about the system and the students, what better way to get your message across.” Annie said softly.

 

Katniss only kept on laughing.

 

Johanna thought about it for a moment, “Fine!”

 

She walked down the stands and finally reached the podium, at first looking toward the crowd intimidated her, and then she spotted bimbo 1 and 2, and she just squared her shoulders.

 

“Hey everyone, first of all, I’m not running for anything especially not President, I’m really here because my two best friends, Katniss Everdeen and Annie Cresta, thought this could be a funny joke, let’s all laugh at them so they know THEY ARE the ones that are funny.” The crowd roared and clapped, Annie and Katniss were now ducking and beet red from embarrassment. This made Johanna smile and be more confident. “Second,” the crowd quieted, “Second I just want to say you shouldn’t vote for any of the idiots speaking today, they are just trying to get the position for their own egos!” The student body stood up and roared in agreement. “Finally, whoever stole my gum from my locker, I hope you choke on it.” With this she turned away and decided to leave the gym altogether.

 

Let Annie and Katniss squirm for a while, as she walked outside the gym she saw a vending machine and decided she was thirsty. She was glad she had spoken her mind; the whole country was in love with phonies. There were the ones on reality shows and sitcoms, the idiots on talk shows and even the rich liars in the capitol. She sighed as she checked her pockets and found the exact change for a soda. As she inserted the coins, her bad luck struck as the machine got stuck, neither returning her money nor coughing up the soda.

 

Frustrated she looked around and then bit her lip. She remembered watching a movie once, where some guy pushed and pulled the machine around, until it gave him his soda and his money. Johanna checked her surrounding one more time and put her things down. As she tried to tilt the machine she hadn’t considered its weight and it slipped from her fingers and fell completely on the sidewalk.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Johanna looked around again and instead of going back inside she decided to cross the street to the parking lot. As she was crossing she looked back to see if anyone had noticed her and her mess. It was deserted. She sighed and started walking faster. She saw a shortcut to the parking lot that crossed a path if she ducked under some bushes. Without giving it another thought she shot through the bushes to the path, when she hit a human wall and flew back into the bushes.

 

“OH FUCK!”

 

She must have closed her eyes because when she opened them a great set of male legs in running shoes was standing over her breathing hard. “Oh wow!”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You got in my way.”

 

“Really?” Did this guy shove girls of the path normally? She sat up with effort, and winced feeling a growing pain in her ass and lower back. The guy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the path as if she were light as a feather.

 

“Thanks!” She muttered and then asked, “Who the hell are you?”

 

“Gale Hawthorne.” He wiped his face with his arm still breathing heavily, “You got leaves in your hair.”

 

“I didn’t grow them, believe me.” She tried to pull them out but her hand coordination seemed off, maybe she had a concussion or something, “I’m Johanna Mason, you must have seen me earlier.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Just then a multicolored herd of various-shaped teenage boys came storming down the path. They had appeared from around the corner, and there was only a second to get out of their way. Gale showed his incredible reflexes when he was able to pull them out of harm’s way. And then stare at the pack without much interest.

 

“Do the guys migrate at Capitol or what?” Sheesh what a fucked up school.

 

“We’re just having a little race that’s all. What did you mean by speech?”

 

It then hit Johanna what was happening, “Wait a sec, you’re in the middle of a race?”

 

“That’s what I just said.”

 

“No I mean you’re in the race?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But you were winning!” Johanna looked down the path to see the rapidly vanishing pack of runners. “What the fuck are you doing!? Get going! Go after them!”

 

“I will in a minute, I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

 

“Of course I’m alright, I’m fucking cussing!”

 

“First tell me about your speech.”

 

“Speech? Oh for fucks sake, someone must have recorded it; it’s not that difficult in this time and age, I’ll show you later, just GO!”

 

He nodded and gave her a quick smile which left her gasping, boy was Gale Hawthorne handsome. “You’ve wrecked my time Johanna.” And he sprinted off with in the direction of the runners.

 

“Well Mr. Gale Hawthorne, you’ve just wrecked my makeup.”

 

Gale Hawthorne, he will be a definite invite to Prim’s party.

 

Johanna smiled and decided it was time to go back and find her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Hope to read your comments.


End file.
